El fin del mundo
by Ocean Lady
Summary: En aquellos ojos coléricos que no parpadean, que lo miran estoicos culpándolo por todo, cree haber encontrado lo que nunca imaginó posible... / Alejandro / Hefaistión / Clito /


_**Un fic sin lucro, escrito sólo por entretenimiento.**_

* * *

**N/A**: basado en la versión del film, en la esena de Babilonia si no recuerdo mal. Mil gracias a todas las lindas lectoras que me dejaron sus rw's. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**El fin del mundo**_

* * *

Alejandro arroja la lanza con pánico. _¡Nooo!_ Las piernas le fallan y cae rendido sin otro soporte que lo sostenga salvo por sus rodillas desnudas pegadas al suelo.

No fue él quien mató a Clito, _no_, _no_. Seguramente en el forcejeo alguien no se dio cuenta y le traspaso de lado a lado el estómago al General. Sí, _eso debió ser eso_, porque de haber sido él minutos antes entre copas, euforia y baile, se hubiera calmado y evitado la tragedia.

El lamento angustioso de Clito todavía palpita y rebota en las miradas conmocionadas de los hetairoi. En sus ojos negros está grabado el dolor físico y en sus gestos endurecidos el asombro de toparse con la muerte sin haberse preparado.

Cerca del General, Alejandro le brama viejas súplicas en un idioma extraño y "_por favor que esto no sea cierto_". Pero la sangre que se derrama, las pupilas dilatadas, las manos que no empuñarán nunca más ningún escudo o espada, están ahí, derramándose, manchándole las rodillas y las manos con una claridad aplastante. No es un sueño y no fue otro quien le robó la vida. Quiere retroceder en el tiempo, dejar de ser quien es, mucho antes de Babilonia, de Gaugamela, de Macedonia. Si ha de ser posible volver a nacer para nunca incurrir en el mismo error.

Clito se enfrentó a Alejandro como nadie se hubiera animado a hacerlo, no sin antes pensarlo un centenar de veces y habiéndolo pensado tomar bastante alcohol por las dudas. Lo acusó de niñito asustadizo que se esconde tras un dios de fantasía; un mal Rey que flaquea en las cuerdas quebradizas de una tiranía. Le habló del niño que conoció cuando su padre Filipo le advirtió que sería un Gran Emperador y debía protegerlo. Del niño al que le salvó la vida en Gaugamela y que tristemente se había convertido en un desconocido, que los obligó a mezclarse en un barullo cultural, adjudicándose logros propios que en su vida de cachorro no había alcanzado por sí solo.

Un fraude para todos.

—¡Ayúdeme alguien! —chilla Alejandro junto al cuerpo inerte.

Tolomeo quiere responder pero se siente tan paralizado como todos los demás. Sin embargo entre medio de todas las caras pálidas que no se atreven a decir nada alguien se abre camino a paso decidido. Nadie presta demasiada atención al tintineo de sus collares y le permiten pasar sin detenerlo.

—Mi Rey no has hecho nada malo —el joven hombre que se acerca le aprieta el brazo a Alejandro.

En ese momento Hefaistión también increpa coraje por delante del gentío pasmado. Se entrechoca con los hombros de sus compañeros a medida que avanza. "_Lo mató, por Zeus, lo mató_", empuja sin querer sus anchas espaldas, _"¡háganse a un lado!_", preso de una súbita urgencia por llegar a prisa hasta Alejandro.

—Bagoas… —llama apenas logra alcanzarlo.

—¡Ayúdeme alguien! —grita Alejandro desesperado.

—Él te ha insultado…

—… Bagoas, no ahora —interrumpe Hefaistión con tranquilidad.

—Vete —suplica Alejandro a Bagoas sin mirarlo, avergonzado contra el brazo de Hefaistión.

Bagoas abre los ojos profundamente descreído, cuestionando silencioso sus palabras pero no refutándolas. Jamás imaginó escuchar ese "_vete_" del mismísimo Rey que nunca lo ha rechazado. Se postra dolorido frente a todos, frente al Alejandro que ama, mareado y aturdido como si lo hubiera abofeteado con un guante de metal. Le sonríe, a pesar que sea con tristeza, con una consideración estremecedora.

Alejandro rasga el círculo de silencio que rodeó el cadáver de Clito con un grito quebrado. Hefaistión se tensa al escucharlo y le sostiene la mano con firmeza. El contacto entre ambos es una balsa que les dibuja una guía en el mar de tristeza; es un susurro, "_estoy aquí, contigo_"; el soporte en el cual Alejandro se aferra para no caer por la grieta que se abrió bajo sus pies y por la cual no pudo salvar su alma.

Hefaistión, diplomático por excelencia, no encuentra palabras para borrarle las lágrimas de sus ojos. Mira a Alejandro intentar tocar con una mano la sangre escurrida del estómago del fiel General. No queda ápice del niño dorado en su mirada, piensa que tal vez el oráculo de Siwa también le pronosticó, entre conquistas, tal oscuro presagio: una muerte inesperada en sus manos, cuestión que probablemente Alejandro le habría ocultado.

—Ayude alguien —ordena Hefaistión sin soltarle la otra mano—. Tolomeo, ven.

—¿Qué harás? —Tolomeo se acerca apenas recuperado del shock.

—¿Qué crees? Vamos, ayuda un poco. Hay que sacarlo de aquí.

—¡Ayuden a moverlo! —clama Alejandro de improviso, desoyendo la actividad a su alrededor.

—Es inútil —le susurra Hefaistión.

—¡Fue una orden!

—Sólo empeorarás las cosas.

—Bagoas —dice Hefaistión y Bagoas lo mira—, prepárale al rey sus aposentos. Asegúrate que todo esté en condiciones para que pueda descansar. Luego… —duda si decirlo o no—, podrás verlo.

Bagos le dispara una mirada de orgullo herido, odiándolo por un momento, viendo claramente entre ambos compañeros encenderse la misma llama que intentaba encenderle a Alejandro cuando le pertenecía en su cama. "_Es_ _inútil"_. Sin más que hacer salvo aceptar derrotado, obedecer y seguir obedeciendo, retrocede unos metros.

—Lo haré enseguida —sumiso vuelve a postrarse.

Viéndole marchar de espaldas Hefaistión tiene la certeza que el corazón de Bagoas se le estruja celoso a medida que se aleja. Cierra los ojos inquietos porque lo comprende, siente lo mismo cuando es Bagoas quien lo aleja de Alejandro.

—Alejandro —se arrodilla junto a él—. Clito está muerto. No hay nada que hacer.

Hefaistión finge fortaleza mientras habla ocultando el propio dolor. Es el único que sabe lo que están pensando todos sus hombres, esa deshonra que rumorea en sus miradas silenciosas. Le acaricia la cabeza sintiéndose culpable porque tal vez debió advertirle que Aristóteles lo había hecho vanidoso, sanguinario en la conquista de sus sueños, pero que nunca le advirtió cuán profundo calan en el alma la desolación y la muerte siendo tan joven.

Alejandro no es un tirano, es que no ha podido soportar la vergüenza que lo dejó desnudo frente a todos _sus_ hetairoi. Entonces aquel niño del que habló Clito dejó que el alcohol y la locura actuaran a través de él como fuerzas incontrolables, sin comprender que su más valiente General solamente le estaba pidiendo… volver a casa.

—Ven conmigo —y Hefaistión lo agarra con tal fuerza espectacular que logra ponerlo en pie—. _¡De pie, Aquiles!_

Alejandro asiente mudo, con el temple enardecido, sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás porque en aquellos ojos coléricos que no parpadean, que lo miran estoicos culpándolo por todo, cree haber encontrado lo que nunca imaginó posible.

_El fin del mundo_.


End file.
